ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of Den -10
Dawn of Den -10 is the two-parted pilot for the series Den -10. Part 1 Summary Den's family﻿ and Yrneh's family go to a camping trip, and Den gets the Xirtisop from a Naixelpoppa. Plot A rock-vine-monster thingy jumps between some buildings. "If you want the Positrix, you'll have to go through Rockplant!" said, uh, Rockplant. A Geochelone Aerio rises from the side of the building, but Rockplant whips him, and his vine whip gets stuck in his blades, and he falls down. "Told ya, Testudo! No one can attack Rockplant!" "Except Frigidum." A Polar Manzardill jumps on Rockplant, freezing him, but a Appoplexian attacks Frigidum. "Keep attacking Testudo, I'll take care of Frigidum!" said the Appoplexian. "Okay Ari, but Rockplant is getting boring, how about-" He turned into Superglue. "Superglue!" Superglue saw Testudo rising, but before he could do anything Testudo blasted him with air, and Superglue fell next to Frigidum. Sticking him to the floor, Superglue sticked then Testudo's blades together, making him fall again. Frigidum cooled down the glue, making it unstick, and froze Superglue. "I always forget half of my aliens weaknesses are heat or coldness. But this alien's weakness isn't coldness." He turned into a gigantic sun-like creature, and moved to behind the building. "Sunstorm!" Testudo and Frigidum couldn't defeat him, but then came a Galvan. "I made a machine to scramble the Positrix so that he will turn into a random alien. Sunstorm suddenly shrunk and became a menhir and he fell down. "I almost forgot how pathetic are your aliens, Ned!" said Frigidum. But on the opposite dimension, this looks totally different. (theme song) You see, there are dimensions for alternate versions of the timeline. But there are also 2D dimensions, with only two dimensions, 1D dimensions, 4D dimensions, and even 10D dimensions. And every single dimension has a dimension with the exact opposite of everything that happens in the normal one. Now I willl tell you how Den, Ned's opposite, got his Xirtisop. One minute to the end of the day (not of the year, if that is what you think), thought Den. Who cares about the future? I hate Yrotsih class. I'm way to smart to lose all this information, thought Den. The bell ringed, and all the kids in Den's class went outside. Den, Yrneh and Ecila went to a RV. "Are you ready for the trip kids?" asked Den's father. "Nope. Why are we camping if it isn't even remmus vacation?" said Den. "Come on, it will be fun" replied Yrneh, who appearently wants to go on the trip. "Can't this thing go any slower?" There's nothing to do here." said Den. Now, lets leave these boring Namuhs, and see what is happening in space, over Thrae. "This is Mudigirf, your captain speaking. We will land on Thrae in 20 minutes." "Are you sure about this, Mudigirf?" "For 10 years, you worked with me on something illegal. Now you feel bad?" "I felt bad for ten years, but when it became legal again I was happy. Now you want to destroy a planet full of people? I won't let you do this, Mudigirf." Ari stiuck Mudigirf to the floor, and he took the Xirtisop. "He's getting away! Larberec, Odutset, attack!" Larberec and Odutset attacked Ari, and Ari barely avoided them, sticking them to the floor. Ari took the escape pod with the Xirtisop and flew down to Thrae. Again we return to the boring namuhs, who soon will become interesting. Yrneh and Den went to the woods, since his father told them to wait until dinner is ready. "My life is boring. I wish it was interesting. Ooh, I wish I had superpowers, a Xirt. Everybody gets a xirt these days." You know, if you had a xirt, what will make you more special than the other villains who got it?" "Because I will be a hero, not a villain. I know some people have done it before me, but-" a shooting star appeared- " I wish it was a xirt", said Den. And it was. The xirt fell down, and Den took it. "In your face, Yrneh!!!" he said, to Yrneh. "Now to turn into someone." Den turned into Tnalpkcor. "Cool! Uh, I'll name him.. Tnalpkcor! You know, because he is made from kcor and he has tnalps." Den tested some of Tnalpkcor's powers. Suddenly another shooting star appeared. "I wish it was another xirt," said Yrneh. Out of it came Ari. "Give it, '''now." '''Tnalpkcor and Ari fought. Tnalpkcor defeated Ari easily, and Tnalpkcor turned back into Den. "Good job fighting me, namuh. Now tell me, are you a good namuh?" "Yes, yes I am." "Now let me teach you, how to use it. There are three angry aliens are after you," said Ari. "Return the Xirtisop, kid." Odutset came. Den turned into Lians, and he defeated Odutset. "You won't be able to defeat Larberec, he will crush you like a tnaphele." Ari, Yrneh went on Lians back, and they ran to the city. Den saw Mudigirf, and he turned into Ebuceci. Along with Yrneh and Ari, they defeated Mudigirf. "Now face Larberec, you won't stand a chance!" Den saw the humungous Larberec coming towards him. Den turned into Chetknirsh, and he saw Mudigirf and Odutset returned. He easily defeated them with the help of Ari and Yrneh, but not Larberec. Ari told him to turn into Ssengnithon. "Ssengnithon! Why am I becoming weaker?" "Because you have every weakness ever. Don't worry, just change everything to be a non-weakness, you can do everything." Ssengnithon removed every weakness, but it took him some time, and Larberec was destroying the city. Ssengnithon made himself grow bigger, and he defeated Larberec. He quickly became a hero there. Mudigirf said he will return one day, and he won't stop until he will get the xirtisop. Den returned to the camping site. "Where were you, Den?" "Saving the city, dad". Meanwhile, a glowing crack appears on Mudigirf's spaceship. Major events *Den gets the Xirtisop *Ari betrays his teammates *First appearance of Ari, Den, Ned, Rockplant, Lians, Nothingness, Sunstorm, Ira, Yrneh, Ssengnithon, Tnalpkcor, Ebuceci, Chetknirsh, Odutset, Mudigirf, Larberec, Cerebral, Frigidum and Testudo Aliens used By Ned *Rockplant *Superglue *Sunstorm *Nothingness By Den *Tnalpkcor *Lians *Ebuceci *Chetknirsh *Ssengnithon Villains *Mudigirf *Larberec *Odutset *Ned (didn't appear in person) *Ira Characters *Den *Yrneh *Ecila *Testudo *Frigidum *Cerebral *Den's family *Yrneh's family Part 2 Summary Den meets a bunch of aliens from the matter dimension, but one of them is evil. Plot "Crew, we are reaching Methanos. Please remember to wear your spacesuits because of it's deadly gases. Remember, this is extremely important. We don't want to mess up this mission," said Ebenso, a Splixson, through the microphone." Oh, stop with that. This is a cargo ship, and we are delivering cucumbers to a Methanosian shop." said Vroma Myga, "I could do a better job as a leader than you, Ebenso." "Ebenso is a good leader, and we won't stand a chance with you. You will crash us on a water planet just to see your reflection," said Ptyon, a Spheroid. "Shut up, you suck-up," said Vroma Myga. "He's right, Ptyon, you are one!" said Nengyuan. Ptyon spat acid into Nengyuan's armor, leading him to jump in the suit, eventually crushing Vroma Myga's tail. The three started to fight. "Stop it, you three," said Oculus, holding them by three telekinetic rays from his eyes. "Or I will add one more eye to this combination of eyes and you will be destroyed." The three stopped. "Okay guys, return to work," said Ebenso. "But, Ebenso, I have one reason why you aren't a good leader." said Vroma Myga. "And what is that?" "A good leader wouldn't lead us into a black hole." The team screamed. (theme song) "Aahh!!!!!!!" about everybody said. Surprisingly, they found themselves unharmed, in a white space with black stars. "Ow, I'm blinded, and I'm melting from the heat here. How can this be space?" said Oculus. "Also, in normal space, things won't attract to us at these speeds." said Ptyon. "Activate the spaceship, and let's go out of here!" The spaceship flew very fast, but everything was attracted to it, even gases from gas planets. "What the heck is going on here, why are we attracted to everything? Ooh, it's getting a little cold here. I guess we must be... in a different dimension!!!" said Nengyuan. The ship suddenly became attracted to a planet, similar to Earth, and they crashed on it. "Where.. where are we?" Vroma Myga asked himself. Many things still got attracted to them, even people. "Meanwhile, put a forcefield, and we will think what the heck happened here." said Ebenso. The team raised a forcefield. "I know whats happening here." Nengyuan opened his trunk, and he took out of it a giant machine. "We are made from negative electrons. The things here must be made of positive electrons, which is why we are attracting everything. Which is why I've shown you this!" "Cerebro's all-purpose magnetizer?" said Vroma Myga. "It turns the electrons positive so they attract. If we can do this for the whole ship, we can survive the attraction!" They did it. They were right. "Something is magnetizing everything in the city, Ari, we should go check it." said Den, in his home (he said it in Shilgne, not English, this is translated). Den, Ari and Yrneh went to the spaceship, when it stopped attracting. "You stopped attracting, but now attract this!" said Den, turning into Dnimkaew. "Someone with a trix? Fighting us? Now that I want." Nengyuan started shooting energy beam to Dnimkaew. "This is oddly peculiar. I cannot understand your brain waves or language. Guess I must attack too." Dnimkaew started fighting Nengyuan, and quickly Oculus, Ptyon and Vroma Myga joined the fight. "You seem all the same to me, weird color-swapped creatures. Dnimkaew lifted all of them and threw them away. "Ow. I'm not sure there is such creature in our galaxy." said Vroma Myga. "Wait a second, I know that!" said Dnimkaew and Ari at the same time. Ari ran home to get a recorder. "That isn't a lethal weapon." said Vroma Myga. Ari ran it backwards. This time it sounded in Namuh's language. Ari said something into the machine. He ran it backwards and it said in English: "Who are you, and what are you doing here? Why did you attract everything? My name is Ari, and I am a Naixelpoppa." Ebenso talked into the machine and reversed. They talked between each other for some time. Then Ari invited them to his house, to build them a translator. They got the translator, and Den explained them everything about Thrae. After the team understood, they heard that Larberec, Mudigirf, and Odutset were attacking the city. Den turned into Eulgrepus, and they together defeated the villains. Larberec said on the way: "Mudigirf, you could have been a better leader, we always do the same thing until we lose." And that gave Oculus a idea... "Psst. Odutset. Wake up." Oculus had creeped into Odutset's room. "Didn't you embarrass us enough for one day?" "No, I mean yes, actually, forget that. Do you want a new leader? Cuz I'm avaliable for leader." "I don't know... Mudigirf will be mad." Meanwhile, in the ship.. "Where is Oculus?" said Ptyon. "Oculus, I heard that you want to be the leader. Let's fight." said Mudigirf to Oculus. They fought, but Mudigirf lost. "Now let's attack the city, smarter this time!" "Hey guys, wanna go to a interesting museum I found?" said Oculus to Ebenso. "I guess.. We should know this dimension better... Okay!". They went. "Oculus, I still didn't understand where were you between 8 and 7?" "Uh, bathroom, I mean searching the city for fun stuff to do. Got it?" Ptyon nodded, and they kept walking there. They entered it, and Oculus called them to somewhere in it. "What is supposed to be here?" asked Vroma Myga, "Your defeat." Everybody there was suddenly strapped to the wall. Odutset and Mudigirf came from the shadows. "Ebenso, listen a moment. For five years I wanted to be the leader of this crew, but I kept this inside. Now, I am finally the leader of something, and I will be the best one for them. And by being the best, I will eliminate their arch-enemies, and by that way they will keep me forever. Mwahahahahahahaha!" "Dude, that was a a cargo ship. Anyway, we won't let you do that!" said Ebenso. "You can't escape. Just wait until I activate the laser!" said Ebenso. Meanwhile, in Yrneh's home Yrneh finshed watching a VT program he liked. "Now I'll go to that boring museum." Yrneh went to there and saw the rest of the team strapped to the wall, and Oculus working on a laser gun. Yrneh jumped on Oculus, and started fighting him but lost. Before Oculus strapped him too to the wall, he managed to activate Den's Xirtisop, leaving Den to just hit the wall with it. Oculus activated the laser, but before it could fire: "Tnalpkcor!" Den said, turning into Tnalpkcor, obviously. Tnalpkcor slipped between the straps (because he is goo). He destroyed the laser gun and fought Oculus. He defeated Oculus. He tryed to unstrap his friends, but wasn't able to. He turned into Eulgrepus again to slice the straps. Then the rest of Oculus's team came and he defeated them. "My team will return, Ebenso, you'll see!" The team went to their homes. "Should we know about someone else who wants to be evil?" asked Den. "What about Nengyuan?" Vroma Myga said, then being strangled by Nengyuan. "I may be psychotic, but I am not evil," said Nengyuan, releasing Vroma Myga. "I guess now we need your help to return us to the matter dimension, Ari," said Ebenso. When they left, a crack appeared in the museum... Major events *Nengyuan, Ebenso, Ptyon, Oculus and Vroma Myga reach the opposite dimension *Oculus becomes the leader of the villains team *First appearance of: Nengyuan, Ebenso, Ptyon, Oculus, Vroma Myga, Dnimkaew and Eulgrepus Aliens used *Dnimkaew *Eulgrepus (2x) *Tnalpkcor Villains *Oculus *Odutset *Mudigirf *Larberec Characters *Den *Yrneh *Ari *Nengyuan *Ebenso *Ptyon *Vroma Myga Trivia *First episode without matter aliens Category:Den -10 Category:Den -10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes